Pyrophor
Elemental of Chaos, Pyrophor Medium Elemental (Chaos, Extraplanar, Fire) Hit Dice: 7d8+14 (45 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 90 ft. (good) Armor Class: 17 (+4 Dex, +3 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+6 Attack: Slam +9 melee (1d6+1 plus 1d6 fire) Full Attack: 2 slams +9 melee (1d6+1 plus 1d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Burn, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to fire, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to cold, vulnerability to water effects Saves: Fort +4, Ref +9, Will +2 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 19, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 16 Skills: Balance +6, Concentration +10, Jump +3, Listen +8, Spot +8, Tumble +10 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Empower Spell-Like Ability (scorching ray), Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary, pair or tribe (3-7) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 8-15 HD (Large); 16-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — A five-foot-diameter flickering coal floats through the air, its features shifting eerily as fingers of flame flicker in and out. As it picks up speed, it resembles a small meteor. The elementals of chaos pursue their own interests on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Pyrophors are native to the Elemental Plane of Fire, where they spend most of their time tormenting the helions and other lawful inhabitants of their home. They revel in the destructive nature of their base element. Since their home plane is already mostly aflame, pyrophors relish the opportunity to travel to other planes, where they can cavalierly set fires. Maliciously playful, pyrophors enjoy purifying areas with flames. Because they are extremely susceptible to water, pyrophors hate hydrax and undines, and avoid them whenever possible. A typical pyrophor is 5 feet in diameter and weighs 75 pounds. Pyrophors speak Ignan and Abyssal. COMBAT Pyrophors lash out with spiky finger-flames, attempting to set foes alight. They use their spell-like abilities to bathe larger areas in flames. Burn (Ex): A pyrophor's slam attack deals bludgeoning damage plus fire damage from the pyrophor's flaming body. Those hit by a pyrophor's slam attack also must succeed on a DC 15 Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures hitting a pyrophor with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the pyrophor's attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): An elemental of chaos is immune to all spell effects of 2nd-level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of chaos can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—pyrotechnics (DC 15); 3/day—detect magic, dispel magic, empowered scorching ray (2 rays, +9 ranged touch), fireball (DC 16). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vulnerability to Water Effects (Ex): A pyrophor takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from effects with the water descriptor, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. Originally appeared in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Elemental creatures